1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method capable of displaying related information in such a manner as to change the related information on the basis of the category of metadata of content and, to a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for receiving and displaying content metadata, such as an EPG (Electronic Program Guide), have become widely popular.
An EPG is distributed at predetermined time intervals in a state in which it is contained in a broadcast wave, is received by a television receiver or the like, and is displayed as an electronic program guide separately from display of a program.
In recent years, a technology has been proposed in which text information contained in an EPG is displayed, and also a search process is performed by a search engine via the Internet by using the text information as a keyword and a search result is displayed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-23345).